Why so serious?
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Viñeta• Supongo que no puedes mantenerte serio e inerme todo el tiempo. Hay veces en que debes enloquecer. Anyway... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil para un idol tomar un jodido chocolate? •Rei & Yaten•


.

**.::. Why so serious? .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

.

—¿Me das tu autógrafo?

_Diablos._

¿Qué acaso no hay en el mundo un lugar donde un idol pueda tomar tranquilamente un vaso de chocolate caliente sin ser acosado por sus fans? ¡Es navidad! Y no es que eso sea muy reconfortante pero, en este momento muy bien podrían estar malgastando el dinero de sus padres en esas ridículas ideas como los intercambios de regalos, quebrándose la cabeza en cómo tejer una bufanda o adornar sus casas con innumerables luces de color sin importarles la sobrecarga en la energía eléctrica ni el cambio climático; ¡Que se joda el planeta, es navidad!

¿En serio estas niñas no tienen nada qué hacer? Admito que me sorprende su capacidad de reconocimiento y rastreo, como si tuvieran un radar integrado, apuesto a que podrían pasar sin el mínimo esfuerzo, exámenes de admisión para el FBI. _Seriously._

Sin dejar a las dos jovencitas confirmar sus sospechas sobre mi identidad encubierta por el gorro de invierno bajo la capucha de la sudadera negra, y sin deshacerme de las gafas en gris oscuro que cubrían mis ojos, abandoné la bebida en la mesilla del _Starbucks_ enclavado en la plaza comercial. Me levanté sin decir palabra, pero dejándoles en claro alguna de las dos cosas que se les ocurriera traducir: _"¿Están dementes?"_ o _"Sí, si, lo que digan, déjenme en paz, no quiero dar autógrafos"._ En cualquiera de los dos casos, las quería alejadas de mí.

Salí de la cafetería con las manos en los bolsillos, en los labios tenía todavía los resquicios dulces de la espuma del chocolate. Pasé mi lengua humedecida sobre ellos. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil para un artista tomar un jodido chocolate?

Frustrado por la insatisfacción de mi paladar, caminé por los pasillos brillantes y marmoleados en que relucían las chispas del gigantesco árbol navideño que se izaba al centro del complejo mercantil, mis ojos buscaban algo que pudiera llamar mi atención. El plan que esa mañana había forjado era de lo más sencillo: ir a una cafetería, beber un chocolate caliente y quizá dejar mis ideas creativas vagar por la estancia armonizada por jazz y _christmas carols_; probablemente al término de aquello, daría una vuelta y de regreso a casa. Ese día era de descanso y _obvio_, no quería gastarlo con mis hermanos a riesgo de volverme loco, trabajamos juntos todo el tiempo; es desquiciante.

Vi una librería de pinta antigua casi a mitad del pasillo, los acabados de la decoración en la entrada ofrecían el perfecto hechizo al transeúnte para motivarlo al menos a entrar, y como es natural, me detuve. Quizá hubiere desistido y continuado con mi incierto camino; sin embargo, mientras estuve de pie frente a la librería me di cuenta que las jovencitas que pidieron el autógrafo, me seguían. Probablemente se había quedado con la duda y querían confirmar o desechar sus sospechas sobre si el tipo ese era Yaten Kou.

En serio, yo comprendo que gracias a ellas somos famosos y todo el rollo pero, ¿siempre deben ser tan fastidiosas? No tengo nada contra ellas, de verdad, pero a veces uno necesita un respiro, uno al menos pequeñito… uno en que puedas beberte un maldito chocolate. Sí, no lo supero, eso fue duro para mí.

Intuí que las niñas pretendían avanzar a donde yo estaba; había gente y si se les ocurría gritar o algo, no quería imaginarme lo que podría pasarle a mi integridad personal, más allá de las reprimendas de mi manager o las peroratas solemnes de Taiki. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que entrar de una buena vez a la librería e intentar perderme entre sus pasillos.

Era bastante amplia, más de lo que la visión de afuera hacía creer. Las pilas de libros se acomodaban en un armonioso caos por cada esquina de la librería, ofreciendo en un par de rincones, espacios acondicionados para la lectura y consulta de revistas, almanaques, libros de los que allí se vendían, y una que otra curiosidad literaria y de fotografía. La atmosfera era pacífica y aislada, parecía que nadie reparaba en nada que no fuera su curiosidad e interés cultural.

Suspiré aliviado, seguro de que las jóvenes fans rechazarían la idea de entrar y literalmente _acosarme_ por el mentado autógrafo y, con más calma me ocupé de recorrer la librería. Hojee algunos tomos gruesos y antiguos que incluso debías acercarlos para ser capaz de leer sus letras con claridad; otros de fotografías fantásticas que capturaban entre sus gráficos, paisajes que jamás en mi vida había visto.

Tenían servicio de cafetería y decidí que no era tan mala idea terminar allí mi mediodía. Determinado en mi elección, bordee el pasillo del fondo en busca de un título que llamara mi atención, lo encontré en la sección de arquitectura. No obstante, también terminé encontrándome algo más.

—¿Yaten?

Bueno, más bien a _alguien._

—Hino. –saludé plano, en automático. Hoy es el día de no dejar en paz a Yaten Kou.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con un _mapamundi_ entre sus manos blancas.

—No es por ser grosero, pero no creo que sea algo que te importe. ¿Qué parece que hago?

Ok, lo acepto, sí fui grosero, pero digamos que mis niveles de paciencia no es que estuvieran en sus grados más altos. Tampoco es que Rei y yo fuéramos los mejores amigos en el mundo, nos llevábamos bien, hablábamos poco, nos manteníamos distanciados, nos saludábamos cordialmente. _Eso_ es mi definición de llevarse bien.

Ella parpadeó con mi respuesta y volvió sus ojos al estante detrás de nosotros, tomó un titulo de desconocida temática y colocándolo en su pecho, lo juntó con el otro. Luego sin una palabra más de por medio, ni una mueca de disgusto, avanzó a la zona de cajas. Cuando su figura delicada salió de mi visión, mi rostro ha de haber palidecido magnánimamente: las jovencitas admiradoras entraban a la librería.

_Demonios._

Seguramente la sacerdotisa se asustó cuando sintió mis manos sobre sus hombros, la sentí respingar cuando al alcanzarla la detuve para usar su cuerpo como escudo y desaparecer de la visión de esas muchachitas. Ah, de verdad, ¿a qué hora vienen sus madres y se las llevan?

Rei intentó girarse confusa por la situación pero no la dejé, mantuve mis palmas aferradas a sus gráciles hombros apenas cubiertos por una blanca camiseta con estampados _pop art_, y ejerciendo una ligera presión la inmovilicé con sus libros aun pegados al pecho. Conté dos minutos, lo suficiente como para arriesgarme alzar la cabeza sobre el hueco armonioso de su cuello y observar el panorama con las persistentes fans.

Agua de mar.

Por un instante mis sentidos se turbaron con el aroma del perfume desprendiéndose de sus cabellos negros brillando en rojizo; y no se como de momento dejé de pensar y me incliné unos milímetros a aspirar las hebras de su cabello que rozaban la punta de mi nariz.

—¿Yaten?

Su tono vacilante me hizo reaccionar y reconocerme en la realidad inmediata. No las vi ya, por ninguna parte. Volví a suspirar y solté a Hino, dando dos pasos hacia atrás para quitar las gafas y tallarme los parpados con brusco fastidio. Creo que lo mejor sería regresar a casa y buscar refugio en mi cueva de ermitaño, allí nadie me molesta. Y Seiya me dice que soy un antisocial, debería ver esto y mirar por qué lo soy.

—¿Pasa algo? –oí su voz inquieta.

—Nada que te incumba.

La observé fruncir el ceño y rodar sus ojos después; alejándose con una chispa de enfado en sus mejillas. Eso me agradó, que a pesar de lo bastardo que solía ser con mis maneras, ella no era de esas que se desgastaba en reclamos y berrinches inútiles, simplemente lo ignoraba. Y no es que eso sea justificación, pero así soy y qué le hacemos.

—¿Eres Yaten Kou, no?

Juro por Dios, que un frío subió por mi espina dorsal y me paralizó el cuerpo, esa no era la voz afinada y tenue de Hino, era aguda y quebradiza.

Obligué a mi cerebro a reaccionar prontamente, y no se me ocurrió mejor solución que negar con la cabeza y salir de la librería con pasos largos y rápidos. Oh, sí, tenía que salir de allí de una maldita vez.

Puse pie fuera del pasillo y cogí por la izquierda, mi corazón dio un vuelco al darme cuenta que quien me había preguntado en la librería no era ninguna de las niñas de hacía un rato; no, ellas estaban allí esperando a que saliera en algún momento. Me sentí acorralado y mi única salida se contoneaba a menos de diez metros de mí, con esos jeans azul eléctrico delineando sus femeninas formas. Corrí hacia ella. Alcanzándola, tomé la bolsa de su mano en que seguramente llevaba los libros recién comprados. Ella se alertó y giró sorprendida, al reconocerme, me clavó sus ojos acusadores.

—¿Te conozco?

Debió haberse regocijado con mi expresión incrédula, la mujercita tomaba venganza; pero no la dejé disfrutarlo y mis ojos también se clavaron en los suyos en una querella por descubrir quien cedería primero.

—Siempre tan graciosa, _darling_.

Sí, aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca, acompañadas de una acción cariñosa como lo fue el pasar el brazo por sus hombros, en un afectuoso abrazo de pareja. Con mi atuendo camuflajeado, podía muy bien disimular la resistencia que ella puso en un inició, alzando sus hombros para deshacerse de mi agarre.

—Ok, ok, lo siento. Fui un imbécil, y te pido disculpas. –dije para sosegarla y solicitarle el favor de su cooperación para librarme de mis _stalkers_. Ella entonces pareció comprender la situación y la sentí destensar su menudo cuerpo.

—¿Pides disculpas por tocarme sin mi permiso, o por el hecho de que eres socialmente inepto?

Era filosa, ingeniosamente filosa.

—Por las tres cosas.

—¿Cuáles tres? ¿Por qué…?

Sin dejarle terminar su discurso, me acerqué a su rostro y me apoderé de sus labios.

Eran dulces y fríos.

Y no, no es que quisiera callarla con tal cliché de dorama; mas bien fue que mientras discutía con ella, una de las dos jovencitas estuvo por acercarse con valor a pedirme de nuevo el autógrafo. Mi cabeza no maquinó mejor recurso que besar a Hino; era perfecto: escondía mi rostro, detenía su avance, y a la vez las intimidaba para que dejaran de molestarme. Oh, sí más que perfecto.

Calculé que después del primer minuto en que mi boca acarició con delicadeza sus labios –en un intento de retardar el momento-, mis queridas fans se habrían marchado. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, observando alrededor y efectivamente, esta vez se habían ido. Quise desvanecer entonces el contacto, y noté asombrado cómo Rei me correspondía tímidamente.

Pude haber ignorado aquello y alejarla de mí, explicándole la treta de la forma más amable y clara posible, a riesgo de que se enfadase o malentendiera la acción. No obstante, un impulso interno me llevó a evadir cualquier pensamiento cuerdo que existía en mi mente, transformándolo en algo intruso, una especie de _Mr. Hyde_, un deseo ajeno a mí.

Retomé sus labios con ahínco, auxiliándome de mi mano libre para tocar su mejilla izquierda; estaba helada y sus pestañas negras cosquillearon en mis dedos. Qué sensación tan extraña tuve, una corriente subiendo por el centro de mi estómago hasta llegar a mi cabeza y desaparecer con un aturdimiento mental.

Su aroma a mar.

Era un placentero aroma.

El contacto entre ambos se desvaneció.

—Por tocarte sin tu permiso, por ser socialmente inepto y por besarte deliberadamente.

Sus orbes pinceladas en una luz clara de un bonito violeta me miraron confusos, no entendiendo de lo que hablaba; olvidando completamente mi disculpa de antemano. Unos segundos le bastaron para recordarlo, pero continuó mirándome.

—Oh.

Fue todo lo que su boca expresó. Sin sorpresa, sin agravios, sin indignación fingida, sin tintes de afectación rosa.

Ahora tendría que enfrentarme a la problemática tarea de encontrar la manera de explicar cómo se había suscitado aquello; a ella y a mí mismo.

Pero qué diantres, supongo que no puedes mantenerte serio e inerme todo el tiempo. Hay veces en que _debes_ enloquecer.

Y ese beso lo había valido.

.

.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad! xD

Ah, ¿no verdad? LOL

Ya se, estoy desquiciada, todo es culpa de Yaten, lo juro. No me pregunten cómo salió esto, simplemente tuve ganas de escribir, pedí 3 palabras, me dieron 9, los metí en la licuadora de mi imaginación y violá... pero saben qué? Lo amé. *I don't regret nothing *:P Espero lo hayan disfrutado o al menos se hayan entretenido con esta viñeta improvisada. Infinitas gracias de antemano por sus lecturas.

As always...

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
